Requested articles
By writing new articles you can help this wiki. Contestants * the contestants in the Finnish 2016 autumn season * All celebrity contestants * UK Contestants whose runs are on YouTube. (Namely on Darren Monaghan's channel, which features playlists of some series, as well as Ben Crowl's channel) * U.S. Season 15 and 16 contestants from MillionaireWanted38's YouTube channel. * Australian contestants from James Booker's YouTube channel * Dante Constable * Contestants from non-English versions of the show. (Google Translate can be used if you don't speak the language, but if you are a native speaker, then that's great! NOTE: Please ensure that the word order makes sense in English after translation. Someone can do this for you if needed. :) ) * Anders Berg and X X contestants in the August of 2007: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwDyqJ95w2I video 1, video 2, video 3, video 4, video 5, video 6] * Cambodian episodes in YouTube (many channels) * Ghanaian contestants (Youtube channel) * The Ivory Coast contestants (Kevin N'Guessan's YouTube channel) * Nigerian contestants https://www.youtube.com/user/WWTBAMNigeria/videos * Ugandan contestants (YouTube channel) * Vietnamese contestants (Playlist) Merchandise Board games Books * Bad Show: The Quiz, The Cough, The Millionaire Major book * Matching Wits With the Million-Dollar Mind book by [[John Carpenter]] * Millionaire Boy: The Adventures of a Game Show Contestant book * Postkodmiljonären: 2 500 frågor för heta stolen Swedish Millionaire-related quizzing book * Wer wird Millionär? Das Quizbuch, Zweite Edition quizzing book * Wer wird Millionär? Junior (book) quizzing book * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (American book) * Who Wants to Be a Football Millionaire? * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? The Bumper Quiz Book II Video games * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Party Edition video game for PS2, PSP, and PC * UK and US PC versions of the game. * Mobile games, for example, the Nigerian one * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? DVD Game: Family Picture Edition (Australia) DVD game: [http://www.michaeldvd.com/Reviews/Reviews.asp?ID=6585 link] * Who Wants to Beat Up a Millionaire? video game for PC and Dreamcast: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_Wants_to_Beat_Up_a_Millionaire%3F link] Experts * Mayim Bialik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kED4WBKfKi4 video * Margaret Cho https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wr5al8b23ps video * Tom DeLay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcdGPRJTPFY video * John Hodgman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu3CFEzPoic video * A. J. Jacobs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NedUri5BKQc video * Robin Meade https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIBlZgi1ZxA video * Terry Moran https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yif5JW04xa0 video * Bill Nye * Mo Rocca * Will Shortz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0sXe2152jk video * Alan Thicke what episode(s)? * Jay Thomas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=009OFAloJWI video * Alexandra "Ali" Wentworth [video, video 2] Three Wise Men * Ken Davis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7liJFzmhT8U video * Anthony DeCurtis * Jenny Eliscu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slrloN9QxMI video * Christopher John Farley https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb5P097N6ag video * Glenn something, professor of physics at New York University https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zb5P097N6ag video * Anna Lee Fisher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGCgb1Od-FU video * Jim Gates [video, video 2] * Albert Kim [video, link, Twitter] * Anita Krishnamurthi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4VF1o8EIEo video * Belinda Luscombe [video, video 2] * Lori Meduski or something? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQmxkfVrUII video * Fred Nelson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGCgb1Od-FU video * Tyra Spiegel or something? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQmxkfVrUII video * Michael Starr https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4VF1o8EIEo video * Neil deGrasse Tyson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slrloN9QxMI video Documentaries * The Final Answer (a documentary about Charles Ingram case, YouTube) * Game Show Hall of Fame: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (YouTube) * Is That Your Final Answer? (Australian documentary) (YouTube, info) * Is That Your Final Answer? (British documentary) (YouTube) * Major Fraud (a documentary about Charles Ingram case, YouTube) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Magic Moments & More (YouTube) Other * The characters and actors from Slumdog Millionaire. * Q & A [the book that was adapted into Slumdog Millionaire] * Ram Mohammad Thomas [the main character of Q & A novel] * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Cole Porter song) [link 1, link 2] * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Bashy song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Om3hfpL9lEY link * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Magic Moments & More (DVD) * Series of the show from both the UK and the U.S. versions. * Chuck Woolery vs. Regis Philbin [a fight in Celebrity Deathmatch, link] * Millionaire Fans forum: [http://regisfan.proboards.com/ link] * WWTBAM Bored forum: [http://wwtbambored.com/index.php link] * Celador [the original owners of Millionaire] * 2waytraffic [the current owners of Millionaire] * Sony Pictures Entertainment parent company of 2waytraffic * the merchandise in this page: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/Millionaire/Merchandise * the merchandise in AnttiT's collection Category:Browse